onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Korra
Korra is a bizarre, one-of-a-kind individual (that is, she doesn't have any knowledge of anyone like her. There may be others.). She's got her own vessel and she refuses to officially affiliate herself with any government, although she tends to stay out of UGI space and she does contract work for the IFP on occasion. History Korra was created during a war with a terrible monster, by said terrible monster, as a support unit--the prototype of a new soldier in the force it was raising. As far as she's aware, the monster was defeated before it could make more of her, and so she was mostly left on her own to figure out what it is she does. She did get a two hints early on, but that's it--she was told she feeds on electricity and can discharge excess electricity. Her appearance linked her to the monster, and so she was quite unable to make friends where she lived--people attacked her on sight. Being physically strong and having more pointy ends than most cats, as well as a powerful natural healing, Korra was able to not get killed. She also discovered during one of these episodes that if she controlled the flow of the energy just right, she could stimulate a dead body back to life, depending on how freshly dead it was. Experimentation Upon discovery of this ability, Korra began toying with people and animals--killing them, bringing them back to life, seeing exactly what things did what. She learned how to repair people, patching up wounds, and would occasionally raid small villages for victims to take apart and put back together. Then she started to see what would happen if she put someone back together wrong--putting limbs in the wrong sockets, or heads on backwards, making sure to make all the little connections continue to hook up right--just to the wrong things. Amazingly, her people still functioned. That is, they came back to life. Naturally, they freaked out and couldn't handle it psychologically if their brains were still fresh, but then she discovered that stale brains lost all personality and became animalistic, working only on stimulus and instinct. With this discovery came the third stage of experimentation: building something that was definitely not natural, but functional, and bringing it to life. It took her a few tries to figure it out, but she eventually managed it. "Fleshcrafter" Now that she had advanced enough knowledge of anatomy and her own abilities to create her own things, she set about making pretty much whatever she had in mind, and these things gradually grew more and more complex--air freshener, to acid bombs, to stun guns, to boats, to a submarine, to a jetpack. That chain of invention led her right to the creation of her first spacecraft. Small but efficient, her first ship was capable of reaching orbit--and, as she later discovered, one of her planet's moons. Years passed, and her tinkering began to experiment further--she wanted more power, something that could fling her vast distances in the blink of an eye. She discovered a system that generated almost unlimited power from dark energy, feeding on it like a plant feeds on light from the sun. She built a large version and launched it into orbit, then build a second spacecraft designed specifically to harness the power core's energy. She named it the second in her series of spaceships: SHiFT II. Due to a few run-ins with more advanced powers while in space, she gave this one special defenses, making it larger and more powerful than the first one. Encounter She launched herself out into deep space, eventually stopping somewhere--she didn't know where, she didn't really have much of a map. And that's how she discovered the IFP. They brought her in for questioning, having never seen someone like her before. She was brought back to Earth, and that was when she had her first major falling-out with government--they had funny ideas about life and death, and kept dead people buried in the ground--and you weren't allowed to dig them up! How weird was that? It wasn't like they were being used at the moment. After some time in prison, she was allowed to go free, but secretly monitored as a potentially dangerous individual. After several months, she was approached by a high-ranking officer who offered her a job--a secret job that needed plausible deniability. She accepted, as she needed the cash. She was successful, and then subsequently offered more such contractor black-ops jobs, which she performed because they were fun. Recent Her history with black-ops work and Rathuras Rathal put her on the Firestorm--officially as a "guest of honor", but her real task was to keep Rathal under control. In the Omniverse RP, the ship was then flung into the distant whoknowswhere, killing most of the crew. She was made science officer of the ship. Physiology, abilities and skills Korra's six-foot-tall body is covered in a black exoskeleton. She has two legs, each with two knees and vicious ripping talons on her feet. Her arms split in half at the elbow, giving her four lower arms and four hands. Each of her hands has two fingers, and the upper pair have opposable thumbs. Her hands do not have the same talons as her feet. Her hair is a nest of shifting antennae, her mouth opens in multiple directions and her face has several respiratory valves on it that open and close at different rates depending on her activity level. She was mutated from a female of a winged humanoid species, and retained the skeletal structure of the wings--with a thirty-one foot span from tip to tip. Each flight finger--there are two per wing--ends in a long, sword-like claw. She also retained the body shape--her chest has moderate curvature and her hips are relatively wide. She feeds on electricity, and can discharge any excess energy in her system with a considerable amount of control. This means she's highly resistant to electrical attacks. She's accumulated vast anatomical knowledge over the years--she's dissected many species and reassembled them near-flawlessly, and discovered exactly how much energy is required to restart their bodies. When fully charged, she is extremely fast and agile, and able to accelerate to her full speed almost instantly. She's also strong, capable of lifting more than twice her body weight. However, this strength and speed wanes with excessive use as she loses the energy in her body. Her body heals at a naturally-accelerated rate--she can regrow entire limbs, and has survived being cut in half on several occasions. Personality and beliefs Korra has a particular sort of logic to her, but her morality isn't yours or mine and so her actions tend to come off as peculiar, and sometimes as extremely violent. She has no issue with causing death or pain, and very little issue with experiencing pain herself. She casually mentions gory eviscerations and blood-filled dissections as though they're simply work at the office. She believes that life is simply the active state of organic matter and death is simply the inactive state, and that it's quite easy to switch between the two. She also has a playful streak that can be mistaken for sadism, and enjoys teasing people (including those arguably stronger than herself, such as Sarci Nevron or Rathuras Rathal) to the point where they explode. That being said, she is extremely resourceful and intelligent--and caring, in her own way. She loves solving problems and helping people out. She even does matchmaking, every so often. It's usually unsolicited and typically results in problems (and sometimes violence), but it's a hobby she enjoys. Also, she enjoys being thoroughly drunk, often, for reasons that she refuses to explain. Category:Personnel